The Beatings
by Empath-Child
Summary: *NEW CHAPTERS UP*One girl get beatings from her boyfriend, of two weeks, but does she have the couurige to tell anyone after what happends to her?*CHAPTER 2,3, and 4 UP*
1. Chapter 1

Bruises fade, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday And I'm OK  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
  
In fear of what I might see there  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more  
  
Christina Aguilera's-I'm ok  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* SLAP! She couldn't hear anything because her ears were ringing too much. She could barely move, all she could do was lay there, crying, yell at him to stop, stop beating her but he wouldn't. This time she was going to the cops, she had enough of this, beating day after day for two weeks, she couldn't live like this, in fear, in pain of one of these days she might not live through it all. She was black, blue, purple, bleeding, had black eyes, everything you could think of, she had it, after the first few times of her beatings she relied that he must of done this before, to another person, to another girl. He called her name, she never answered, he called it again, still no answer. When he hit her he never went for the head most of the times, just more her arms, legs, stomach, ECT. But this time was different, he hit her head, over and over again, then he stopped. Went back to hitting her on the "normal spots". He could kill her with one blow in the right spot oh her head and she knew it. Every day or night (it didn't matter) that she was with him he would become a different person very violent, but around other people, he was so sweet, carning, loving. She was the only one who knew the truth, the truth about him.  
  
Bruises fade, but the pain remains the same  
  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
  
Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday And I'm OK  
  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
  
And every day I'm afraid to come home  
  
In fear of what I might see there  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
  
The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more  
  
Friday evening she was going to go and meet her friends at the mall, she got there and they were all going to meet at the food court, but she got there and know was there, so she sat and waited. After 5 minutes, her friends walked up, WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPEND TO YOU? Your face, are you all right? Is everything ok at home? Ya, I'm ok, things are "ok" at home, don't worry. So tell me what happened to you! I just fell down the stairs no biggie I'll tell you on the way home, ok? Ok let's go.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
When they got home she told her friend what happened but it was all a lie, but one part wasn't. Ok so tell me what in the world happened to you, now! Ok? Ok I was coming down to the kitchen and I fell and slipped over the edge of the carpet and fell down the satries. What head first? Mmmmmm ya. Was there blood? Ya, what did you do after? I just cleaned the cut, put ice on the cut, and let it go down before I went to the mall to meet you. Oh I see, well did you tell your mom? No! No one was home, remember. Oh ya I forgot. Ok well are you goanna tell them now? Ya, maybe. Here take some Advil, you'll need it. Ya your right, sure, thank you.  
Author's Note: So have any ideas who this girl is? R&R and if I get 2 I'll keep going on the story, but if not say bye-bye story! 


	2. Chapter 2

~SO I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI PEOPLE, NEW OR OLD SO DON'T SUE OR ANTHING. ~Ok so in this chapter I think I'll bring in more people, on yes and someone maybe some of you never through. You might think that there is too many fan fictions going on right now about her, but suck it up (ok I'm not trying to be mean) and read (if you still want) but please R&R~ SO how have you girls been? OH MY GOD! Why is there blood on the railing? Oh she fell down the stairs. WHAT? WHEN? I was going down to the living room, and I slipped on the edge of the carpet on fell down them, head first. I cleaned the cut; put ice on it then waited some time for it to go down before I went to the mall. But how could there be blood? Because it something hits a hard surface hard and fast enough, it breaks you could say and gives blood. Oh so... it's ok right, I mean nothing-big right? Ya, but are you feeling ok? You look, you look so pale, and like you were... I don't know... beat! MOM! I wasn't ok! Ok, I'm your mother remember I have to worry about you, Ok? Ya ok fine. **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************************  
  
After some time she wasn't feeling good, so she asked if her friend could go home, and she'll call her after. So she left and then she called her mother in because she had to tell her "something's". Yes Emma? I need to tell you something! Ok tell me. Hum it's about this, (she points to her face) yes? Mmmmmm you know how I have been seeing that boy Peter? Yes, oh he's sweet. You two look so cute together, MOTHER! Ok your right wrong ok go on. We've been seeing each other for 2 weeks and a half, as you know, and (she lifts her shirt just below her) I just through you would like to know, what happened. EMMA? Mom, he beats me! Why didn't you tell me? He said if I told any one something bad, very bad would happen, to me, to my friends, or to my family. Is that why you fell down the stairs? Ya, he pushed me. I just got out of the shower and I was going to meet Manny at the mall and I went to get the door. The windows were all full of steam so I had to open it just a bit. It was him, it was Peter. I closed the door so quick, and then ran up to my room, for my phone. He pushed in, and ran up to my room where I was. He grabbed me and pulled me to the floor, and started kicking me and hitting me. I asked why he was here, I didn't do anything, I never told. He said I was spreading rumors about him, but he never told me what they were. I kicked him, and got up quick enough to get to the stairs, but he grabbed me again and held me, while pushing me backwards to the stairs. He slapped my face, punched me in the stomach and let me fall backwards down them. I hit the railing really hard, and I don't know what happened after that but I woke up at the bottom of the stairs and like I told you cleaned the cut (my whole head), put ice on it and let in go down before going out (and stopped it from bleeding). I went to the mall, but I got there and we only spend like an hour before we came home because I just about fell and blacked out twice. Then you and Snake came home and you know the rest. Oh Emma! Theses pills I took don't help, my head hurts so much, and my whole body hurts but also is kind of numb. Ok come to the doctors, I want them checked out right away. Oh Emma why did you wait? Spike wisped to herself. She took Emma to the doctors (it was a lady, she was nice) and she asked Emma how long the bruises, and cuts, have been there for, she told the doctor. She told her about falling down the stairs and the doctor freaked. She checked Emma for any signs of a concussion and then she told Spike she had one, she told Spike to wake her every two hours in the night. Emma's stomach had been bruised and it looked ugly, she had two black eyes, her fore head had a large bump on it, and her arms, legs and now her whole body was bruised, black and blue from his (Peter) last coming. Spike took her home after and told her she would have to tell, or she could. Later that night Snake got home (Spike and Snake are married) and Spike and Emma told him and he just looked so-so pissed. Emma phoned Manny back, and told her they needed to talk tomorrow, then hung up and went to her mother, she had more to tell. Mom? I need to tell you something else. Ok tell. Before Peter came, I went to get the door, it was a man, he was pretty tall, blondish hair, and he was talking like this" is.your.mom.home?" and he said he knew you. WH. did he look like he knew you? Hum no, but he looked like someone I've seen some place before, but I'm not sure. Ok what else did he say? Nothing but he gave me this (hands her mom a paper, on it there is a phone# and address) Spike looks nervous, and scared in a way. She takes the paper and looks at it like she studying for an end of term test the next day. She says "ok, thank-you" to Emma and walks into the kitchen, and grabs the phone. Spike starts to dial some numbers and thee talks in a low whisper, but Emma doesn't know who or what she's talking about. Emma walks up to her room and closes the door, and lies on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling, thinking, and tears roll down her check. After some time she fell asleep, but like the doctor said, Spike woke her every two hours. Author's Note: So were you surprised? Problem not eh? Did you figure out who came to the door? It really easy to not pay attention in Geography class, so I would think of these stories, then after I finish detention (lol) I would come and write them up. Please R&R if I get 5 I'll keep going. Oh and sorry for not uploading a lot but I can only do it on Mondays and Wensday, so not much time, sorry about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

~SO I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI PEOPLE, NEW OR OLD SO DON'T SUE OR ANTHING.~ ~~Did you like the kind of twist? ok so i know it sucks but i'm trying, this is my first fanfiction.~~ At the door ,it was Manny and she told her that she wasn't coming to day, and she'll explain later and said good bye. Emma woke at 11:27am and she could smell something cooking down in the kitchen, so she went down to see. She got down there and Spike was sitting there with Caitlin, Caitlin saw Emma and her jaw droped. Emma looked dizzy and like she was crying, she had been. Emma went to sit down beside her mom and Caitlin and Spike asked her if she was hungry, she said no and just sat there staring at her mom and Caitlin. Emma went up and checked her e-mail, then got ice for her head, took some headach pills and went to her room. Caitiln and Spike were down in the kitchen and talking but like before Emma didn't know what they were talking about. After sometime Spike and Caitlin walked up to Emma's room, they told her they had to tell her something. Emma? I need to tell you something, ok what? well...it's about your... mmm....well it's.... Caitlin I can't, not now, it's been to long. Spike, tell her, it's been 13 years, what more is there to tell her? now tell her. Mom, whats going on? Ok Emma, remember how when you were little we would tell each other everything? ya. Well I never told you about your father did I? no. Ok well I am now. Why? because Emma that's who came to the door yesterday, your father. WHAT?!?! MY..WHAT?!?! Your father, Emma, your father. Why didn't you tell me before mom? because I didn't want to hurt you, the way he hurt me. How did he hurt you? well for one, he didn't want me to have you, he didn't help me when I needed it, he left US after I told him I was having you, and then he went and did acide, and jumped off a fucking brdige! and then I don't hear from him again, and just now he turns up on our door step. No i'm not going to comit to this again, not this time, not after 13 years. Emma sat there in shock, and she was also kind of mad, mad for not knowing about her father, mad at her mother for not telling her about him, mad at Caitlin, at Joey, at Lucy, at Snake, mad at everyone for not telling her. Spike and Caitlin left her room, she was mad and didn't care if it showed. Spike and Caitlin got down to the kitchen and Caitlin told Spike she did the right thing on telling her, even if it was kinad of kept for 13 years, but aleast she told her. It was almost 3:17pm before Emma came down to the kitchen. What did he look like? do you have any pics? He looked just like what you told me, and I only have a few pictures. Can I see them? yes, ok hold on. Caitlin mouthes to Spike" see, it's ok now, now she wants to know" Ok I'll get them. After Spike got the few pictures that she had, with Shane(Emma father) in them, Emma went back up to her room. Emma looked the pictures up and down, like a hundred times, then she got out her Diary(ok so she may not have a Diary but oh well) and wrote in it. Dear Diary: Well I just found out about my father.........his name is Shane, he has blondish hair like mine, but mom does too so, but her is dyes black, and not spiked any more, but anyway. Here's what I learned: He left us(my mom and me) he didn't want my mom to have me, he didn't help mom when she needed it, he left US after mom told him she was having me, and then he went and did acide whatever that is, and jumped off a fucking brdige! I feel so mad, why didn't mom tell me sooner? maybe because she never though I could handel it? or maybe because she though I would feel sad or mad? I don't know but... I don't know how I really feel right now, I feel... numb, wierd, eh? Em Later that afternoon when Snake got home, Spike and Caitlin told him that Shane is popping up again and Spike said she didn't know what to do. He went to see Emma, he got up to her room went in and saw she had ice on her head, and her face looked a bit better then it did yesterday. He asked how she was, she said she felt wierd, and she didn't really know how she felt. Later that night, Manny came over, and Emma took her right up to her room. She told Manny, but not about Peter yet, just about Shane, her father. Manny looked excally like Emma did, shocked and surpised. Manny and Emma stayed and talked for like an hour then Manny left, Emma satyed in her room that night, thinking about her life. Also about like what life would of been like if "Shane, her father" would of stayed with her and her mom. Emma fell asleep that night thinking and a singel tear rolled down her check. ~~Please R & R and if I get 5 i'll keep going. Did you like how I kinda brough Shane back? 


	4. Chapter 4

~SO I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE DEGRASSI PEOPLE, NEW OR OLD SO DON'T SUE OR ANTHING. ~ The next day, Emma said that she was going to go to school, Spike didn't like that idea, but said ok for only two reasons, one she would be around people, like her friends, and two, Peter wouldn't be there. Emma got to Mannys, and she was shocked to see Emma, her face was still black and blue and she still had the black eyes, but her arms and legs were covered, as usually. She didn't wear her book bag she always wore; today she had a few books, and a pencil and pen that were it. Manny asked why no bag and Emma told her to meet at in the girl's bathroom at lunch and she would tell her. Manny said ok and they walked off for school. When they got there, JT Toby, and Craig came up to her, asking all these questions. Craig kind of knew about Shane, because he only heard Joey and Caitlin (ok so lets just say there 2gether i.e. married) talking about him. She told them she got pushed down the steps, and she'll tell them after school, some place private. Later that morning, in the M.I. lab during free. Emma was looking up things and Manny came in, she asked what Emma was doing. Emma told her she was looking up things for her project, her family. Mr. Simpson gave her some thighs, her mom, even Caitlin told her something's. Emma re-read what she wrote, and she started to cry a little. Emma felt kind of happy to know all this stuff about her father, but some she wishes she never knew. She wish she never knew he didn't want her mom to have her, she wished she never knew he did drugs and jumped off a bridge, she wish she never knew he just up and left them after Spike her, and he never even talked to her, or gave her any money. Emma got up and walked to the bathroom, Manny followed. Em, what's wrong? Nothing. It's just...my dad, I mean my real dad. All the things he did, or I should say didn't do. Why what did he do? Well first of all He left us (my mom and me) he didn't want my mom to have me, he didn't help mom when she needed it, he left US after mom told him she was having me, and then he went and did acid whatever that is, and jumped off a fucking bridge! WOW! Em I'm sorry. No it's ok, just don't go telling people about him, ok? Em, would I really tell? No, ok well, ok come on it's almost lunch, meet me back here in half an hour k? Ok. After lunch Manny and Emma walked into the girls bathroom. Ok spill it! Any one in here? no empty, ok. Manny, Peter beats me! He said if I told any one something bad, very bad would happen, to me, to my friends, or to my family. He pushed me down the stairs. I just got out of the shower and I was going to meet you at the mall and I went to get the door. The windows were all full of steam so I had to open it just a bit. It was him, it was Peter. I closed the door so quick, then ran up to my room, for my phone. He pushed in, and ran up to my room where I was. He grabed me and pulled me to the floor, and started kicking me and hitting me. I asked why he was here, I didn't do anything, I never told. He said I was spredding rumors about him, but he never told me what they were. I kicked him, and got up quick enough to get to the stairs, but he grabed me again and held me, while pushing me backwards to the staris. He slaped my face, punched me in the stomach and let me fall backwards down them. I hit the ralling really hard, and I don't know what happend after that but I woke up at the bottom of the staris and like I told you cleaned the cut (my whole head), put ice on it and let in go down before going out(and stoped it from bledding). When you got to the mall, I told you i wasn't felling good, thats why, oh and at the mall I just about fell and blakced out twice. Then mom and Snake came home and you know the rest. She told Manny that her stomach had been bruised and it looked ugly, she had two blakc eyes, her fore head had a large bump on it, and her arms, legs and now her whole body was brusied, black and blue from his(Peter) last coming.After the doctors mom took me home after and told me she would have to tell, or I could. Later that night dad got home(Spike and Snkae are married) and me and mom told him and he just looked so,so pissed. Then I phoned you back, and told hyou we needed to talk tomorrow, then hung up and went to my mother. Em, are you going to tell the police? ya. maybe. no. oh I don't know. Sorry to leave it like this but I have to much homework, but i'll post chapter 5 soon, please like always R & R 5 and you get more. 


End file.
